


Aliases

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Aliases

One of Clint's identities,  
Is William Brandt.  
An analyst for IMF.  
It was created,  
Because Fury wanted to know about the organization.  
He had fun with that mission.  
IMF is not as advanced as SHIELD,  
But its kind of impressive.  
He still has that identity.  
But now he doesn't use it as much.


End file.
